


Lonely light

by ShakaeTheRomantic



Category: Furry (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakaeTheRomantic/pseuds/ShakaeTheRomantic
Summary: I get to work on this later
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Beggining of realization

A soft tweet swoops through the air and makes its way into your room. The morning sunshine shines upon your tender eyes and force you to shift your body away, all you want is more sleep.

After tossing for a few minutes you decided to scrap the idea and have some coffee. You begin to crawl out of your lonely bed and stretch, feeling loneliness take its toll on you. You shuffle your way towards your door and reach for the handle. After reaching the handle you begin to open the door and exit the lightly lit room. You take a right into the hall towards the living room, which seemed to be rather difficult with no light within the hall.

You finally reach the Living room and take a long look around the messy room. Pizza boxes, beer cans and much more were scattered across the room. You decide to clean it later, you shift your body towards the left where all you see is an empty open kitchen. You shuffle towards it kicking a can or box every now and then, really rubbing in the fact that you need to clean the living room. After reaching the kitchen you flip the switch on the electric kettle and reach in the cabinet for a mug.

The room is filled with silence, only disturbed by the whirring of the fan hanging above the mess known as the Living room. You begin to think to yourself 'it's a little quiet' chuckling nervously you here the nearby kettle make a soft ding noise removing you from your thoughts.

After completing the coffee you attempt to walk through the Living room and set yourself down on the couch. Due to its orientation you sit before a mirror, observing yourself. A lean average sized fox, wearing cargo shorts and a thin short-sleeved white shirt. You're disgusted by your appearance, you set your coffee down and grip the cloth sitting on top of the mirror and yank it down covering the reflection. You sit back down, pick your coffee back up and begin to take small periodical sips out of it.

After the caffeine finally decided to set in you spring up and attempt to clean the horrible mess. After maybe 30 minutes of cleaning your living room is clean and comfortable. You take a look around feeling quite pleased with yourself, only to spot a pamphlet in the corner of the room. You move over to it and pick it up, with closer inspection you realise it half ripped and dump it.

You begin to think about how quiet it gets without someone by your side, no fur to cuddle you when your down. You admit, being independent can get hard sometimes. 

After a long day of nothing you decide to scroll through the internet on your phone, maybe it'll take your mind over your loneliness. After browsing the web you spot an app around the bottom right corner of your phone, 'lonely? Try a blind date! All the excitement of discovery without the stress of searching.'

Trusting the add you decide to search up 'blind dates' and was blown away with the amount of results that came up. You checked out the first website and began your journey of finding someone that's just right for you.


	2. Blinding love

After entering the first website you're greeted with a automatic response, 'not signed in? sing up now to start dating blind.' Obliging i clucked the 'sign in' box and began to work. Pretty basic things, email, password ect. Pressing enter all you have to do is wait, the program says it runs and automatic randomized pick based on your gender role and sexuality. You leaned back into your couch and waited for the first matchup.

Not too long after waiting your phone dings. You frantically pick it up off the couch and open your phone, your first match up is with some wolf by the name of Scar. we're supposed to meet in a couple hours at the fork and knife diner, "better get a shower and some nice clothes i guess." heaving yourself off the couch and planting your phone on the coffee table in front of it you run the hall into the shower. 

taking your time to clean every crevice on your furry body you end up taking a shower for a whole hour. it didn't bother you however seeing as you still have 2 hours before you have to meet him, not to mention is only a 10 minute drive to get there. exiting the shower you enter your bedroom and try look for the nicest clothing you have. you decide to pick out a nice black short-sleeved shirt with a flower pattern flannel and blue denim jeans.

thats all for now you lovely people reading, sorry for taking my time but school takes its toll sometimes and i always forget to write more of this fanfic. hope you enjoy anyway. <3


End file.
